Accidents Happen
by Aerie-L1485
Summary: Juvia Lockser has life planned out. She knows what she wants, and she knows what her future holds. That is until the rainy day she meets Gray Fullbuster, a man who seamlessly throws her map out the window. Now the only problem is, can Juvia follow him, or are her past choices something that can't be overcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! So excited for this story! Welp, here goes.**

 **Just a reminder,** _italics without quotations are for thoughts,_ and **bold** are for yelling.

 **Without further ado, Accidents Happen... Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 _Deep breath in. Hold... And release. Awe crap this is useless, Lucy is such a liar, this isn't working._ My thoughts are jumbled and anxious as I lay back in the chair. My breathing is labored and I once again try to calm myself with the help of Lucy's suggested technique.

Loudly I take a deep breath in, before puffing my cheeks in a show of holding the air, and then I finally release it with a loud gust of carbon dioxide exciting my mouth. I can't help but groan as my heart continues to beat wildly in my chest, and I throw my head back against the chair in annoyance.

 _I call bullshit. I don't know how the hell Lucy expects this to help._

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" The doctor lifts his head from where he had been looking and stares at me dead in the eyes. My eyes widen at his comment, realizing he thought my groan was one of pain.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are perfectly fine. And you are doing your job perfectly, I swear I cant really feel much of anything you're doing down there." My words come out rushed and slightly breathless, while I wave my hands in the air frantically.

"Good to hear Ms. Lockser. And I promise, you have nothing to be concerned about. Everything is going according to plan, and I can bet that you and-" He stops to glance at the tube beside him before returning his eyes to me with a smile as he continues speaking, "CE-1485 will make beautiful babies together!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just can't help but feel a little tense." I give him a half smile as I nod and shrug my shoulders.

"It's completely understandable." He gives me a last encouraging grin before returning back to his earlier task.

" _Yeah_ _..."_ My voice is quiet as I lean my head back with a sigh, and I clench my eyes shut. " _Yeah..."_

* * *

 _I did it. I actually did it._ _I_ finally _**did it!**_

My mind is still trying to work through and process the last two hours of my life as I stand outside the doors of the hospital. Rain comes down in a slow drizzle, and for the first time in my life I want to shed tears of joy.

I finally took matters into my own hands, and now at last I'll have the family I've always wanted.

I'll be a mom.

A better one than I ever had.

One that I can be proud of. One that my baby can be proud of.

I can't stop the sniffle that comes out as I lay my hand on my stomach. I could be pregnant right now. That thought alone is awe inspiring.

With a smile, I slowly begin to walk, and I pull out the umbrella I always have in my bag due to the unexpected rain that often occurs in Magnolia.

People are quickly passing me as they attempt to escape the rain and reach whatever their destination may be, while I make my way to the crosswalk slowly. My house is only a ten minute walk to the hospital, and with a pep in my step I begin the journey with a silly smile on my face.

My stomach is full of excitement and as I wait for the light to signal my allowance to walk, I'm unable to stay still and instead bounce lightly on the balls of my feet. I want to scream, to laugh, and to let the rain wash over me. Instead I opt to smile at the person beside me.

"Hi there!" I say as I wave my hand energetically in a simple greeting, while the woman only lifts an unamused eyebrow in response.

She quickly turns and ignores me as she begins to walk across the street. Her attitude doesn't affect me in the slightest and I continue to wave goodbye to her, even though her back is turned to me and she doesn't acknowledge me again. After a few moments I also begin to head across the street as the cars wait for the few passing pedestrians.

I am unaware of my surroundings as I continue in my happy daze, until the loud blaring of a car horn breaks through my joyful bubble.

I quickly turn my head to the side and draw in a sharp breath as I see a car heading straight for me. In a moment of pure desperation I stumble as I try to move out of its path and fall harshly on my back. I hiss as my head snaps to the ground and hits the asphalt. And I groan as I begin to feel a burning pain on the back of my head, all the while tears begin to gather in the corner of my eyes from the pangs of hurt that are assaulting my body.

The car continues to drive for a few more feet before its able to come to a stop. People begin to gather together and yell in distress at the situation while only a few people come to my aid.

Hitting the ground so hard and getting the wind knocked out of me causes my breathing to be hoarse and uneven. Warm hands reach out and try to assess my current situation, testing to see if its safe to move me.

Sluggishly my eyes begin to open, though they feel heavy. The rain runs over my face and my tears blend in well with it.

"Are you okay, are you hurt severely anywhere?" The voice is feminine, and sounds worried as it speaks. I raise my eyes to where its coming from before meeting brown eyes. Its a woman who has beautiful scarlet colored hair and sharp features.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little hurt and scared, but okay." My voice is soft and unsteady as I answer her. With the help of her hands under my shoulders I sit up.

 **"What the hell were you thinking? Don't you have eyes? Couldn't you see me coming? I swear people are complete idiots these days!"** The mans voice was loud and angry as he shouted. I couldn't help but get anxious as I watched him make his way closer to me.

"Excuse me sir, but it was a time for pedestrians to walk. You were the one who should have stopped." The woman's voice was firm and unwavering as she replied to him.

 **"Doesn't matter, anyone with half a brain could tell I was in a hurry and couldn't stop."** His gaze suddenly turned to me and he begin to verbally assault me once more, **"And get up, I didn't even hit you. What happened here was your own fault. Maybe if you weren't off in lala land, you would see a damn car coming your way!"**

"All right. That's enough." Another voice spoke from behind me. I looked up and saw a man with dark hair, and the darkest eyes I had ever seen. I couldn't tell yet if they were black or a deep, navy blue. I looked for a moment more before deciding.

Both. They were definitely both.

The man also seemed to have just noticed him as he looked at him in complete disbelief at his sudden intrusion.

 **"And you are?"**

"Someone who's not gonna let you be an asshole when you almost hit someone with your car. What you did is against the law and if I called the police right now you would be arrested, not only for breaking trafficking laws, but also for causing a scene in a public place, and emotional damage to this woman right here. So, _buddy,_ I suggest you at least give her some compensation for what you put her through, get in your can and leave quietly, unless you want the police involved." His voice was self assured and his stance was confident as he spoke.

 **"You know what, I don't have time for this. _Here!"_** He roughly threw five twenty's at me before turning and stalking away to his car.

"What a jerk!" The woman's voice was incredulous as she stared after the man.

"Yeah, that's people for you." The man beside me spoke as he watched the other man slam his car door shut before speeding away.

"Thank god he's gone. And you are you alright?" Her brown eyes were expectant as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for stepping in and helping." Her smile was sweet as she stood up and offered me her hand. Taking it, I stood up stiffly. Though I couldn't stop the wince I gave at the action. They walked with me to the side walk before turning to look at me.

"Man that's gonna hurt like a mother later. Make sure you put some ice on that bump on your head." His deep voice was sympathetic and my heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Yeah, of course. I'm Juvia." I held my hand out to him in greeting and he placed his hand in mine before shaking it slowly, but firmly.

"Gray. And that's Erza." He pointed to the girl beside me and she gave me a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Juvia. Glad we were around to help."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done without you guys! He was so angry."

"He was an ass-hat is what he was." Grays voice was offhand as he spoke to m Erza and I.

"Yeah, he was." Erza nodded her head in agreement before turning to me. "Do you want to go check out that bump, the hospital is only two minutes away."

"No, I'm okay really. But again, thank you. You guys are life savers."

"We were glad to be of service." Grays voice was kind, and his gaze compassionate as he looked me in the eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna be on my way, but here's my number Juvia. Call me. We should hang out. And don't forget to text me so I have your number." Her smile was encouraging as she gave me a card before turning to Gray. "I'll see you at home tonight Gray." And with that she left. Her parting words filled me with disappointment. Of course he was in a serious relationship. He was seemingly perfect, and so was Erza.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a bump." His brow furrowed at my words before he gripped my shoulders and I gasped as he swiftly turned me around before his soft touch began to assess my head.

"I guess, but still be careful. You could have a concussion." His hands dropped to his sides and I turned to face him once again.

"I will. Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway give me your number. If you end up wanting to take legal action later, you can have me as a witness." He grabbed his phone from his pockets and opened it to create a new contact.

"Ugh, okay. Its *84-222-7450. And my name is Juvia Lockser. J-U-V-I-A, L-O-C-K-S-E-R." Slowly I spelled out my name for him and with quick taps of his fingers he made my contact.

"Okay, all set. I texted you, so you have my number now."

"Okay. Well I better be getting home. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, it was. How about me you and Erza get together later this week. I'll give her your number and we can make plans." My stomach turned at the thought of sitting through an entire evening with him and his girlfriend, but I genuinely liked them so I agreed.

"Oh, and tell your girlfriend thank you again for me." My voice was light as I began to back away.

"Will do." He gave me one last smile before turning and walking away.

With a sigh I stared after him. Before I also turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

 **"Oh, and Juvia?"** His voice caught me off-guard and I turned in surprise just in time to see him call after me one last time.

 **"Erza isn't my girlfriend. She's my sister. Call me!"** He had a boyish grin on his lips as he began jogging in the opposite direction.

I let out a laugh as I stared after him and felt my stomach flip. With a grin on my lips I once again began to make my way home.

Only then did I notice. And I began to wonder...

When did the rain stop?


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

"Hi guys, we (I) had so much fun today, and (I) hope you guys like it! (And make sure you check out this brand new Samsung Smart PC. Its awesome!) BYE!"

If you understand that quote, lets be best friends

 **Also, in previous stories you guys seemed to like the song suggestions to listen to, and I wanted to continue the tradition. I don't really have a song for this chapter, but I have a lot planned for the following ones.**

Please review and tell me what you thought.

* * *

The steps are wet from the rain as I make my way up to the front door. My stomach is queasy, and I feel nervous. I wait a moment on the front porch of mine and Lucy's, small two bedroom house and simply I stare at the door before, finally I take a deep breath and I turn the knob and walk inside. The house is quiet, and the lamp in the living room casts a soft glow.

"Luce?" My voice echo's, and as I look around for her I put my purse on the dining table, and set my keys in their designated bowl. "You here?"

It only takes a few moments before I hear feet running on wooden floors at a fast pace.

" **Juvia!"** Her voice is loud and carries all the way over to me, and I hear her before I see her. She's a blur as she runs to me, and I get the air knocked out of me for the second time that day as she throws her arms around me in a tight, and sudden embrace.

"How did it go? How did it go!?" She speaks loudly in excitement as she bounces on her tippy toes with her arms still around my neck. Quickly she pulls away and begins speaking again. "Wait hold that thought, I'm gonna get some snacks, you go sit down!" With a big smile she makes her way to the kitchen, while I only let out a small laugh and go to the living room. I sit on my favorite chair and hug a pillow to my chest. Within seconds she is in front of me again holding a bag of chips in my face. She sits across from me with her own bag and begins eating while she stares at me expectantly.

"Well, it went good. It didn't take long, and it didn't hurt. The doctor was super nice and didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all." I speak slowly and she eagerly nods for me to continue.

"He said it might take a few tries, but that I should have no problem conceiving." I set the chips aside and listen as she begins to speak.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you could actually be pregnant! And Juves do you sure know how to pick 'em. Tall, tan, and handsome. I mean he was a looker, so mix you and him, and POW, that's one good looking baby right there!" She continues to ramble on and all I can do is smile. She was just as excited for this baby as I was.

"Lucy..." My voice cuts her off, and she looks at me for a moment in question.

"What's wrong Juves?"

"Uh, nothing, I just-"

"Don't tell me nothing. Come on now tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, I, I did something that I shouldn't have." My voice is quiet as I look down into my lap.

"Okay, what did you do?" Her words are slow and she stares at me.

"I met a guy..." Lucy breathes in deeply before asking me another question.

"When."

"Today, after the appointment."

"Okay, and?" I lift my head to look at her with a apprehensive smile and continue talking.

"Luce, I met a guy, and I liked him."

"Okaaay." She shrugs her shoulder as she waits for me to elaborate.

"I met a guy after I got shot up with my baby sperm, and gave him my number, and agreed to meet up later this week."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Her eyes are disbelieving, and as I already know I'm in for, I get up quickly and run to my room.

 **"Juvia Lockser, why the hell are you running? Get your ass over here!"** She is quick to get up after me and chase me.

 **"I'm sorry! He was so sweet, and he saved me! Oh yeah, I kinda was in an almost car accident! Come on Lucy have a heart, he saved me from an _almost_ car accident!" **I yell over my shoulder before entering my room and slamming the door behind me and locking it. She reaches it moments after me and yells from the other side.

 **"What the hell did you just say. What do you mean, 'ALMOST ACCIDENT?!' If my niece or nephew got hurt in there I will kill you. And sweet my ass, you're twenty-two years old Juvia, you know that what he did was what any decent** **human being should have done.** **You just got inseminated Juvia you cant be going out with guys. What if you get attached? Huh, what then? Just never gonna tell the guy, and if you do, what are you gonna say, 'Hey, I forgot to mention I'm pregnant. It's not yours though, don't worry!' You cant Juves, you could get hurt!"** Her voice slowly calms down from its previous state of anger and changes into one filled with concern. It causes me to feel bad, and I can't help the tears that fall. With shaky hands I unlock the door and face her.

" _I know!_ I know it was stupid. There was just something about him. He was so kind, and handsome, and I don't know.. _."_ My voice is small, but I feel smaller in that moment.

"Oh Juves sweetheart, I just worry about you. I don't want you to get in too deep. If you are pregnant Juvia, you know he won't stay. He wont want to be a dad to some baby he doesn't know. He would have signed up for you, not a kid." Her gaze is sympathetic and she pulls me in for a hug.

"I know. But some part of me knew, that if I didn't accept, I would regret it. And in the end, if I really am pregnant, we can be friends at least. I know he wont want to be with some girl who's pregnant, and I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I don't regret getting inseminated, I never will. I just feel like, he was _special_. Besides, he said we should meet up with him and his sister, so its not a date. Hey! Maybe you can even come with! Will you?" Lucy pulls back and breathes deeply while watching my face before nodding.

"Yeah, alright. I gotta meet this mysteriously sweet guy."

"Thank you!

"Yeah, yeah." She rolls her eyes and smiles as she walks into my room and falls back onto my bed.

"I love you Luce! You're the best, best friend!" I giggle and sit down next to her on my bed with a bounce.

"I love you too Juves." Her voice suddenly turns serious as she sits up on her elbow and looks at me. "Just promise me, promise me you won't let him hurt you."

 _"I promise."_

* * *

"Yeah we're here. Okay see you in a few." I end the call with Erza as me and Lucy stand outside of a popular restaurant and bar called The Guild.

"Their inside." I look over at Lucy who watches me with a soft gaze before she grabs my hand with a smile, and heads into The Guild.

"Come on Juves, I wanna meet this amazing Gray character." She lets out a giggle and looks around excitedly causing her short braids to move all around. I also look around until I see red. A very familiar scarlet colored red.

Erza.

"Over there, Luce." I point in their direction and she follows my finger with an eager gaze. She lets out a squeal as her eyes fall on them and begins heading over there, with my hand secure in her own. Support. She's giving me quiet support.

 **"Hey, Juvia!"** Erza's voice is loud and draws the others that are with her attentions to me and Lucy. I recognize Gray instantly, though the other two, I don't know.

"Hey, Juvia." Gray's voice is calm and he greets me with a half smile, one that is laid back and casual.

It makes my heart beat two beats quicker.

Just two.

"Hey you guys!" I wave with my unoccupied hand and that draws everyone's attention to my other, _occupied_ hand. Their gazes all turn calculating, and Erza is the one to finally ask the question I know they are all thinking.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I don't know your name." She asks Lucy directly with a good natured smile, and Lucy answers her with a friendly smile of her own.

"Lucy."

"And you and Juvia are..." Her question is left open and everyone understands her implication. With a laugh Lucy eases their confusion as she clarifies.

"Best friend."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I just didn't know. I didn't want to assume anything." Erza givers her another grin and then waves us over to sit down. Lucy and I unlink our hands and sit so that I am next to Gray and she is next to me. Erza sits on the other side of the table with a man who has blue hair, and a man with, pink? I believe pink, next to him.

"This is Jellal, my boyfriend. And that is Natsu, my brother."

"Its nice to meet you both." Jellal nods at us with an easy smile. He looks serious, but I can tell he is just more on the quiet side.

"Nice to meet you too." I say as I nod at him in response.

"So how did you meet again?" Natsu is the one to ask as he pics at the French fries in front of him.

"Well actually, I was almost hit with a car..." I let out a slightly embarrassed laugh as Natsu and Jellal gasp.

"But I wasn't!" I continue quickly as I shake my hands out in front of me. "And Gray and Erza came to my rescue in dealing with the man who almost hit me."

"Wow, I never knew you guys were so chivalrous." Natsu says as he grins sarcastically at them.

"Hahaha. You're hilarious Natsu." Gray's voice is unamused as he looks at his brother.

"You guys are all siblings, minus Jellal, but you look nothing alike." Lucy observes and Natsu nods at her noticing.

"That's because we're all adopted." His tone is nonchalant but you can tell Lucy regrets asking.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be, we don't hide it. And we don't mind people knowing, its cool." Natsu throws her a charismatic smile and I can see Lucy get flustered at it.

She likes him. I wouldn't be a best friend if I didn't know when she liked someone.

"Oh, okay." Her voice is small and she seems to watch Natsu is awe. Their conversation continues on as Jellal and Erza get up to get food. Gray turns to me and leans his elbow on the table.

"Did you ever put ice on that bump like I told you to?" His gaze is strong, and he looks me in the eyes. It unnerves me and I feel my heart go up another four beats.

Four beats too many.

"Yeah, well actually Lucy did." My voice is quiet as I stare into his eyes. His elbow is placed on the table and creates a shield for us that blocks out everyone else. It feels like we are in our own world separate from them.

"Good. I was worried about you. You never texted me." His voice is also quiet.

"I texted Erza. And you didn't text me either." He gives me a slow grin as he speaks.

"I know."

"Oh you know, huh?" My eyebrow lifts and I feel excitement creep up inside of me at our playful banter.

"Mmhmm." He hums his answer and his eyes brood into mine. My breathing begins to match my heart and I feel jittery.

"Why?" I ask softly. So softly only he can hear, and my eyes search his face.

"I don't know. Delayed Gratification?" He throws me a smirk and watches for my reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me. Lets take a walk." He stands up and offers me his hand with an expression that shows he's not asking. He's telling.

I feel a sudden thrill go through me.

"Okay." I place my hand in his and let him help me up before he drop it and leads me through The Guild doors.

The air outside is chilly and crisp, while the moon is out and illuminates the night. The street is quiet, with only the occasional person. We walk for a few feet before I speak again.

"What did you mean delayed gratification?" His shoulder touches mine and snow begins to softly fall. He stops walking and turs so that he was in front of me and grabs both of my cold hands in his warm ones. His thumb begins to rub my fingers and after a breath, he speaks.

"Did you think about me? Did you wonder if I actually meant it when I said we should hang out? Did you open a hundred blank messages only to delete them? Did you go over our conversation multiple times in your head?" He steps closer, and continues on. "Did you wish I would text you. Did you dream of me because I occupied all of your thoughts?" My breathing speeds up even more and I swallow as he leans in even closer.

"Tell me Juvia. Did you?" I only nod in answer, though it seems to be enough because he gives me a happy smile.

"See? Delayed gratification. Makes things exciting." His grin is boyish and his eyes shine with mirth. My heart stutters once again in reply.

His change in mood makes my head spin, and I feel breathless. How can anyone be so diverse in their personality?

"Gray, how old are you."

"Twenty-three. And you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Awe you're still a baby Juvia!" He laughs at my scoff, and tugs me closer and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm almost twenty-three. You're only a year older." He only laughs before he stops walking and he drops his arm.

"We better start heading back. They probably miss us. Not to mention you're turning into an icicle."

"Okay." He starts to walk in the direction of The Guild, and he grabs my hand in his once more.

"Hey Juvia?"

"Yeah Gray?"

"I promise I'll call you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." The one word makes me grin widely and in a bliss I continue walking.

My heart is still beating quickly. And for once, my mind isn't in agreeance with my heart. It argues that I shouldn't be doing this. Though you know what people say.

Follow your heart. And so, I do.


End file.
